A Devil of His Word
by Enemy Of Innocence
Summary: Sometimes you have to write the story you want to read. Starting at Charlotte's funeral, Chloe finally knows all of Lucifer. Some pain. Some laughs. Some smut. Some love. A lot of emotion and, perhaps, a dose of resolved sexual tension. A life with Lucifer could never be boring. - POST SEASON 3/SEASON 4 SPECULATION
1. Where's My Love?

_A DEVIL OF HIS WORD_

 _. . ._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** This chapter's length does **not** reflect the normal chapter length. I'm in the middle of drafting my own original novel; therefore, I do not know when I will be updating or how regularly. This first chapter was my way of coping with the show's unexpected cancellation. Thanks to Netflix for making sure this isn't the end! Now, this is officially what I want out of season 4. I hope you enjoy what you find in this story.

 **. . .**

A sea of black ambushed Chloe as she entered the large chapel. The color may as well have been an ocean. Obsidian waves poured out into the parking lot. The light outside warmed her shoulders, highlighting how cold her hands felt. Looking over her shoulder, the detective spotted her daughter, Trixie sluggishly trailing up the church steps.

The child's expression matched the thick, scratchy fabric's discomfort adorning her little body. Her shiny shoes clashed against the matte finish of her dress. They shared a look. Despite the ridiculous dress, Chloe and Trixie hadn't put up a fight.

Dan had bought it a few days ago right when the funeral arrangements were settled. His emotions since taking down Pierce were heightened and more vulnerable than ever. That was to be expected.

Trixie stepped up onto the last concrete step and stopped right under the threshold. The world moved in slow motion. The passersby filing in passed them inched their way to the pews deeper in the ornate, colorful church. Trixie's eyes rose, peering at the detailed stained glass windows along the highest parts of the majestic ceiling.

Chloe knelt down and grabbed the girl's hands, cupping them between hers and bringing her tiny fingers to her lips. Together, they lowered their chins until their foreheads touched.

"Of everything in this whole world, you are my greatest miracle, Trixie," Chloe whispered, sniffling.

When the detective opened her eyes, Trixie smiled, though it didn't quite make it to her eyes. "Mommy, don't worry about me." The girl pulled one hand out from Chloe's grip to wipe away a stray tear. "We take care of each other."

For the first time in a week or so, Chloe smiled, feeling the warmth spread to her eyes. "I love you, Monkey," Chloe said, pulling Trixie into a hug. When they pulled apart, the detective glanced over her shoulder, seeing Dan standing in front of the casket, back to the pews. He reached into it, seeming to be stroking Charlotte's features. When Chloe moved her attention back to Trixie, the girl nodded.

"I'll go make him feel better."

Chloe nodded, standing and following her daughter rush to her father. Eyes lifting from the casket, the detective paid careful mind to the large cross suspended above the congregation. Tears filled her eyes. If there was any comfort of knowing the existence of celestials, it was knowing Charlotte made it to heaven. She was safe.

A man cleared his throat behind Chloe.

The detective tensed, muscles twitching unconsciously when the man said her name. Not detective. _Chloe_.

"Hi, Chloe," Linda said shortly after.

Back to both, the detective closed her eyes and stood there like an idiot. She continued to stare at the large cross above them. One of the stained glass windows reflected red light over her eyes. The trick of light flashed the image of Lucifer's devil face in her mind.

Lucky for her, a distraction came quickly.

"We were together!" Dan shouted, the echoes carrying throughout the church.

Chloe's flowing black dress wagged when her paced picked up. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing anything taller than her kitten healed boots. Chloe rushed to Dan, who fought with Charlotte's ex-husband near the casket.

"We were MARRIED!" the ex-husband hollered, moving dangerously close to Dan.

The detective grabbed Trixie and pulled her toward the pews before turning back toward Dan. "Dan, maybe he should have some time with her."

Dan's head snapped in her direction. He hurried toward her and stopped just inches away from her. They stared at each other. His eyes were red, and he had bags under his eyes: more so than usual. His hair was disheveled despite his best efforts to make it neat. "Charlotte loved me! ME!" He stepped closer to her, but Chloe wasn't intimidated by anything he did.

"He is the father of her kids, Dan! They're right there," the detective quietly replied. Holding her hands out between them, she guided him away from her a few steps.

His expression tightened, brows sagging toward his nose as he buried his face in his hands. "She was in love with me…" he softly said. "I loved her, and she's not here anymore."

Chloe's eyes weighed with moisture. She reached out to touch his shoulder. "Charlotte wouldn't want _this_."

Any remnants of his sad calm melted under new flames infecting his expression. Nostrils flaring, he grabbed her hand and shoved her away, causing her to lose her stability until she roughly landed on one of the pew benches. Her neck collided with the headrest. Chloe didn't have time to nurse the pain there.

Dan bent down until his palms were flat on either side of her. Their faces were so close. Tears drenched his face. Loud footsteps approached, but Chloe only had enough time to focus on Dan.

"You have no right to speak for her! Not when you were in bed with the fucker who murdered her!" Dan shouted.

Chloe's eyes stung, but she schooled her features to remain placid. "Dan, let me go."

Dan didn't move. "You've done nothing but bring me pain and regret in my life from the day we met! You've been one mistake and disappointment after another!" he choked. "You always destroy my happiness!"

The detective placed both hands his shoulders and used all her strength to shove Dan away from her. Before she could speak, though, Trixie gasped. "Daddy!" The young girl rushed down the center aisle toward the door.

"Shit!" Dan said, rubbing his hair wildly. When he tried to rush after her, Chloe stopped him without a word. They shared a look for a second. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth as if he would speak. When his eyes finally opened, he followed Chloe's retreating form. "Chloe!" he said, crying. "I didn't mean that!"

The detective dashed through the crowd, passed Lucifer, Linda, and Maze. The high-low styled sheer skirt Chloe wore made racing after her daughter a bit easier. The crowd had grown in size tenfold, if it were possible. She didn't know so many people knew Charlotte.

When she made it to the wide double doors, Chloe picked up her pace, finally able to see Trixie a few feet ahead of her. "Trixie! Stop!"

The girl threw herself on the grass and fidgeted with her shoes, grunting and shouting incoherently. Chloe made it to her when Trixie managed to get out of the ostentatious shoes Dan had bought her. When Chloe knelt down, Trixie shot up and rushed toward the busy street, ready to throw them to the wind.

Chloe managed to catch Trixie's hands before she could throw them into traffic. "Monkey, stop!" she said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"No one wants me around, mommy. Let go!"

Chloe dragged both of them onto the ground. "Stop talking nonsense!"

Trixie pushed at Chloe until she managed to turn around. Tears streamed down her face. "No! It's true! Maze said something like it! Now daddy!"

Chloe stilled and searched the girl's eyes while tears formed in her eyes. "That's not true, Monkey."

"It is! Why else would they say stuff like that?" She asked, sniffling as she dropped her shoes on the grass.

Chloe rubbed her hands up and down Trixie's arms. "No matter what anyone says, you'll never be unwanted or unloved." Trixie rubbed her eyes and sagged against Chloe, who wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I can't speak for anyone but myself, but I think you know in your heart that none of what you've heard recently is truly what anyone thinks of you."

Trixie's body shook along with her head. "You're wrong, mom!"

"I could be, but I don't think I am." Chloe pulled away, catching the girl's full attention. "You are a treasure. You're my gift, and you will always be loved no matter what you do."

Tears slowly stopped falling down Trixie's face. Sniffling, she rubbed her eyes. "What if I rob a candy store?"

Chloe chuckled. "Well, after I bring you in for interrogation, I'd have to learn to forgive you."

The girl balked at the word. "What if you can't forgive someone?" she asked, rubbing her other eye until the tears were gone.

"I think we're designed to forgive, monkey."

Trixie drew her brows close together. "What if _I_ can't?"

Chloe guided a stray lock of Trixie's hair behind her ear. "My dad always said forgiveness is the greatest testament of love."

"Why won't you forgive Lucifer?" Trixie asked, swallowing and looking down at her feet. "What happened?"

"I wish I could tell you everything, Trixie."

The girl moved her hand to Chloe's cheek. "You can tell me anything, mommy."

"Can I tell you when I understand what's going on better?" Chloe quietly asked, grabbing Trixie's hands once more and tightly squeezing.

"I learn by example. Unless you forgive him, I'm not sure how you could expect me to forgive anyone!" Trixie said with a sad smile.

Chloe shook her head, matching her ghost smile. "You spend way too much time in the presence of mischievous people. You're way too smart for your own good…"

The girl looked over Chloe's shoulder. "Now's our chance," she said lightly. The detective chanced a glance of her shoulder, seeing Maze and Lucifer. The girl weaseled her way around her mother and approached Maze. "I could be convinced to talk to you again if you buy me ice cream and take me home," Trixie told Maze.

Chloe's smile dimmed as she cast her eyes down on her shoes until Maze responded. "You drive a hard bargain, kid, but I can't take you anywhere if I don't have a car."

A moment passed before Chloe realized everyone looked at her. Looking at the passing clouds, she reached in her bodice and procured her car keys. When Maze's brow rose, she rolled her eyes. "This dress doesn't have a hidden compartment or a secret network of pockets to speak of," Chloe said defensively.

Maze licked her top front teeth. Slowly. Finally, she held her hands up in defeat, saying, "I said not a word." Maze waited for Trixie to take her hand before grabbing the keys. They were quick to leave behind Chloe and Lucifer.

The clouds rolling overhead were suddenly dark gray. The smell of rain was a whisper carried with the passing wind. Lucifer stood before her a few feet away with each of his hands balled in his pants pockets. He just stared at her, looking as helpless as she felt.

Trixie was right. She needed for find a way to forgive Lucifer; except, he'd really done nothing to forgive. Along their partnership, he'd only ever spoken the truth. He'd died for her several times to make sure her life was safe. Chloe knew he'd never hurt her. Not intentionally. Never physically.

Chloe knew beyond any doubt that he wasn't human. That fact broke her heart. They would never just deal with the "normal" stuff. When they spoke of forever…it was real. All of it was true. Chloe grasped her elbows even though it wasn't cold out. Her eyes stung. "Lucifer, for the first time in my whole life, I don't know what to say."

The well-dressed devil's eyes settled over hers. Shrugging, he shook his head. "You've made it clear you want nothing to do with me despite my best efforts." When she reached out to him, he grabbed her wrist, fingers warm and grip tight. Her eyes widened, but she managed to calm down in a few seconds. "All those times I pulled away from you, and you felt like…" he whispered, exhaling a bitter chuckle, " _this_."

Lucifer let go of her hand. "I terrify you, detective," he said. Shrugging, he shook his head and glanced up at the darkening sky. "Each time we take a step forward, my dad plays puppet master again and _again_ , and we're right back at the starting line."

Chloe stepped closer to him, reaching for him, but he backed away from her. She stopped and covered her open mouth with her hand. Tears filled her eyes, and they locked eyes. Shoulders shaking, Chloe closed her eyes, and the tears poured over her eyes. There was a cavern where her heart should be, slowly gutting her whole. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think.

The wind picked up, her loose hair swayed over her face. "Every word I've ever told you has been the truth," Chloe said, her voice cracking. She worked to hold his gaze and struggled to not look away. "You're not a monster. Not to me," she whispered as she placed a hand over her heart. She stepped closer to him, but made no attempt to touch him. "I'm so sorry I let you down. I panicked and ran away when we needed each other more than ever." Droplets of rain landed on her shoulders, but her eyes never left his.

"You've never once lied to me, not even about…" Chloe looked away, trying to will the words to transfer from her mind and onto her tongue. When the words wouldn't come, she settled her eyes back on him. "I don't know how you can ever forgive me for running away from you." The rain poured over them harder. It was odd. Rain hadn't been in the forecast that morning. "I won't excuse my behavior, Lucifer. You deserve better," she said louder as the rain hit the ground.

In the distance, thunder sounded and the air cooled dramatically. The detective lowered her eyes. "Maybe I'm not worthy of you," Chloe said, voice cracking. The rain beat near her eyes, mixing with the salty tears and washing them away. Stepping back, she covered her mouth again and turned quickly. Her whole body shook. When she walked to Trixie's shoes, she found it nearly picking them up was nearly impossible. Her knees buckled, and she landed gracelessly on the soaked grass.

Losing Charlotte, seeing Pierce for who he really was, and finding out the man she loved was really a devil she loved…the general knowledge of celestial existence…it was all too much. Even for her. Still, if her feelings for him were as strong as she thought, why would she ever have turned her back to him? There was so much more she still didn't know. A sharpness pinched at the center of her back, and breathing was suddenly too much for her to bear. She knit her brows together and moved her palm against her throat, coughing a few times.

Each atom in her cellular makeup felt like they were imploding; meanwhile, the air and the outside world felt like they were blasting further and further away from her. Her head felt dizzy. Hands were under her knees and at her back. The connection sucked her back to reality.

Rain beat over her. When she closed her eyes, time felt like it froze. She managed to feel the exact amount of drops hitting her skin. The wind picked up at its normal pace, and she opened her eyes, seeing Lucifer. He held her bridal style.

Chloe couldn't help it. She reached for his face, stroking his stubble. She captured his full attention and brought her head against his. "Don't let me go."

Swallowing, Lucifer nodded and withdrew from her, so he could focus on wherever he planned on taking her. Chloe snaked both arms around his neck and pulled her head to fit in the space between the side of his face and his shoulder, lips grazing his exposed throat.

"Detective," Lucifer said. His throat bobbed before he exhaled the breath he held. "Things would be different if you'd have been prepared for it." His mouth was near her ear.

The rain beat over them, but he stood immobile anyway. Slowly, he sealed his lips on her ear lobe. He sucked gently on her skin, permitting a soft moan to sound in her throat and chest. The sound must have startled him, because he snapped his spine straight.

Chloe lifted her head, seeing him stare at her. There was fire lighting up his eyes, but it quickly faded away before he slammed his eyes shut and looked away. "Lucifer," she whispered. The weight of emotion stored in her chest clogged her throat and broke up his name on her lips. The inflection lingering on the last syllable hinted at a question she couldn't think to ask.

Lucifer opened his eyes when she touched his stubble again. They moved, darting from left to right as he searched her expression. His brows were flattened and lowered. "I told you it was monstrous."

Sniffling, the detective wiggled in his arms until he got the hint and set her down. Based on the angle of his shoulders and the way he eyes the street, he was about to walk away from her. Chloe caught his bent elbow. "Maybe we could pretend I don't know yet," she suggested. His eyes hardened, but she managed to silent him when stepped closer to him. "We could just go back to normal?"

The sun burst through the dark clouds dominating the sky for a brief moment, and his eyes started shining, thick tears reflecting the warmth behind her. The moment carried the sun with it. Something in those dark eyes steeled and he dipped his head down, almost near hers. His mouth hung open, and she realized he couldn't talk yet. His nose touched hers just before he closed his eyes. Soon after, he moved his fingers to touch her lips. The pad of his thumb replaced his other digits as he stroked the side of her face lightly. When he exhaled, she felt his body shake against her.

Opening his eyes, Chloe knew the inevitable was solidified. Between the two of them, someone had to be sensible. Both of them knew she was impaired for the moment. Especially with everything going on. Though he smiled, she only saw sadness. "Chloe, is that really what you want?" Lucifer lowered his eyes to her chest and lowered his hand from her cheek to over her heart. "You want me to obliterate how I feel about you?"

"No," Chloe started to say, but he stepped away from her. She instantly mourned his proximity.

Holding a hand between the two of them, Lucifer shook his head. "Every time I've skirted around this, you've said many things. Of all the many lessons on human emotions you've taught me, I am particularly attached to 'No more going backwards,' detective," Lucifer said.

The breeze stopped then, though the rain picked up. Its strength challenged the detective to fight an incoming shiver. Rain wasn't going to be the reason they don't finish this conversation. No more phone calls. No more distractions. Trixie was safe, watched over. Dan was otherwise preoccupied. Work was off-limits until the investigation surrounding Pierce's death lifted, which wasn't today.

"No more distractions," Chloe said. Stepping closer to him, she reached out to him and waited. When he didn't move, she swallowed and felt her anxiety ease. "No more…talks of metaphors or my disbelieving."

The detective stepped closer to him, but he stayed still. "Just truth and acceptance," she whispered. Lucifer held her gaze with obvious interest, but he looked as vulnerable as she felt. "Just us." Shrugging, she lowered her hand, but he caught it in his. She shook her head, laughing softly, "Call it a deal. Call it a favor. Do whatever you feel you have to."

"Detective," Lucifer cut in.

Chloe curled her fingers over his. Making sure she held his full attention, she said, "I just want to get to love you." She rushed to him, closing any space between them and pressed her mouth against his. She both needed nothing else in this world; however, she wanted so much more. He gave her no indication that he'd pursue anything beyond the chaste kiss they'd always shared. When she pulled back, she opened her eyes.

Lucifer's eyes remained tightly shut. His mouth hung open. His chest heaved, and his brows dipped. Chloe gripped the folded part of the suit he wore and pulled him toward her. "Lucifer." He opened his eyes. "No more going backwards," she reminded him. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he chuckled softly. "Let go. You won't hurt me."

The next moment passed slowly between them. Lucifer's wide eyes bore into hers. Heart pounding, Chloe waited for him, nodding slightly. He swallowed and stepped toward her once. Twice. When he nearly pressed up against her, he bent his knees and reached around her. His palms warmed the curve of her ass. The wet fabric there made it easy for him to slide over her until he squeezed. It was gentle. It was slow.

Chloe's breaths turned into pants. Her eyes followed his every move. Lucifer was on one knee, eyes locked onto hers until he bent his head against her stomach. Turning his head so that his cheek was against her stomach, Lucifer relented his attention from her ass to her and settled his hands on her hips. He looked at her briefly. A smile stretched his lips. Chloe's stomach clenched and then eased as a rush of adrenaline charged across her body. Not a smile. It was a smirk. His eyes tensed, burned. The flames brightened his eyes again. Just for a second.

"Well then, detective. Let go I shall."

Lucifer looked down where her belly button would be and pulled her to him. In a flash, his mouth sealed over the wet fabric there. The falling rain stopped suddenly. She opened her eyes. Not stopped. Slowed down. Lucifer lightly bit her stomach, shocking her and making her knees weak. He easily caught her before she tripped over herself.

With one hand under her knees and one hand firmly at her back, Lucifer's smirk softened. Lowering his head onto hers, he exhaled once before white wings stretched out from behind him. "Put your arms around me."

Chloe instantly complied.

"Buckle up for a bumpy ride."

 **. . .**

 **Please consider leaving a review. I have a lot going on right now, and I'd really love to keep the momentum for this story alive.**


	2. It's Gonna Be Me

_A DEVIL OF HIS WORD_

 _. . ._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** So, I had this chapter ready to go by the day after publishing the first, but I accidentally deleted it. This version is better. Also, mind the story rating for this one. Apparently, I'm trash for...certain activities. Sorry I leave this off where I do. I have no more time, and it seemed like the best place to leave you. I **really** appreciate your kind reviews, follows, and favorites. It's overwhelming to see how many of you each took to the first chapter. You have no idea how much it means.

 **. . .**

The cool air pinched Chloe's skin, and despite how much she tried, nothing was making the feeling go away. Even Lucifer was drenched and frigid. As he tucked his wings away, Chloe scurried into the shelter of his pent house, clutching her arms and chattering her teeth. She was soaked from head to toe, and shivering wasn't helping at all. The promise of warm clothes and a shower was a temptation much greater than her desire to join Lucifer in bed.

Their spell was officially broken. For now.

Racing to the shower, the detective closed the door and slipped her pruned feet out of each boot. Water still slushed around, so she poured them out into the bathtub. Sitting at the edge of the tub, Chloe sighed.

"You're not having cold feet, are you?"

The detective whipped around and placed a hand on her chest to ease her racing heart. "Lucifer!" she said, laughing. Her teeth still chattered and she shivered. Worse, if it was possible. "While I _literally_ have cold feet, no. I'm just so cold. I'd also like to clean up…I haven't really kept up with my normal routine the last week."

Holding a finger, Lucifer disappeared, leaving the door open. Chloe took the opportunity to get her zipper loose. It was stuck! She bit her lip and turned her back to the mirror, examining the situation over her shoulder. It was caught on the fabric.

After a moment, he reentered the bathroom, snagging her attention. He held up one of his silk robes. A tight, hollow sensation tickled her stomach. She turned around and grabbed either elbow until her hand decided it was best to reach for the ends of her soaked hair pouring over her shoulder.

Chloe diverted her eyes between the robe and the devil himself, who'd taken the liberty of changing into a matching red robe. What was she doing? "Lucifer?"

Dark eyes kept her in their sights. Lucifer's brows flattened, and he leaned away from the doorframe and neared her. "What is it?"

"I don't like toys. Or threesomes. Or whips," the detective said, eyes planting on her feet, which shuffled against the cool tile floor. Biting her lip, she felt her heart pound against her chest. "Or chains…or whatever it is you prefer."

Lucifer chuckled. "We'll work up to all that, detective. You'll see," he said. He moved closer, and when she lifted her eyes back on his, he stopped, only moving to hang the robe over the side of the tub. "Chloe?" he asked. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The detective looked away, trying to wipe her tears away, but he stopped her. Rainwater dripped into her dress, causing her to tremble. "What if we never work up to any of it?"

"Are you at least willing to try? Any of it?" he countered. When he reached out for her shoulders, she moved back. "Chloe, I can't know what's wrong unless you tell me."

"Umm," Chloe started. "I have tried some of it."

"What?"

Stepping to his side, Chloe reached for the robe, "This dress is stuck."

"Am I in the twilight zone or something?" Lucifer whirled around and touched her shoulder. "You're giving me whiplash detective!" When she turned, he shook his head spun her around, clutching the top of her dress and tearing it apart.

"Lucifer!"

The man in question was already walking away, though. Rolling her eyes, she wiggled the dress off her body. It remained on the floor ignored as she reached for the robe and instantly followed him out of the bathroom. "Lucifer?" she called. Her voice cracked. When she got back out to the living area, he was over at the bar pouring him something to drink. Despite calling after him again, he still gave her no reply. Her eyes watered. "Is it really that important to you?"

Lucifer downed the whole glass before answering. "Chloe, this has nothing to do with my bedroom party trick preferences." He turned and kept the piano between them. "What interests me is why you're not being honest with me!"

"When I realized my marriage with Dan was over, I explored…some measures to make sex more interesting for him. Never anything too wild. Just a taste." She busied herself by chewing her thumbnail.

"I thought it was my fault he was always caught up at work. I panicked. I didn't want a divorce in the beginning: not when I still had so much faith in our marriage," Chloe said, the words rushed and barely coherent. She exhaled and moved closer to him. "I was willing to try anything if it meant he could be happy."

Lucifer rushed to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. "You realize none of that is true, though. Right?"

"Of course I do," she said. Swallowing, she clutched his robe and lowered her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "The idea of using that stuff while making love…it makes me feel like I'm not enough." Sniffling, she pulled away, shrugging. "Now I feel like if I'm the reason you can't do any of it, I still won't be enough."

The pressure squeezing her heart made it hard for her to breathe. Lucifer neared her and kissed her on the forehead. "Look at me, detective." Chloe lifted her head. He chuckled, the air grazing her cool skin. "You will always be enough," he said, conviction strengthening his expression. "All the extraneous fluff I'm used to? If we never get to any of it, my mind and feelings for you will never change."

"Really?"

The smile he shared with her melted away some of the embarrassment making her stomach fuzzy. "Detective, have I ever lied to you?" She shook her head, unable to speak. His eyes narrowed. "If in time you ever feel a curiosity you'd like to scratch, you'll tell me. That's all this has to be."

Chloe's heart pounded. The cloud of thoughts fogging her brain made sure to keep her insecurities burning; however, what he said _did_ help a bit in clearing up the embarrassment surrounding the topic. "I just don't like the idea of me being the reason you hold back."

A sigh broke up her thoughts. She realized it was Lucifer. "I see I must whip out all my tactics for you, detective," he said while raising a brow and smirking deviously. He zipped past her and moved over to his seating area, procuring a remote from the tabletop and pointing it behind her.

A string of familiar notes sounded, and, in her heart of hearts, Chloe perked up. Chuckling nervously when he began fingering the robe, Nsync's _It's Gonna Be Me_ began whirring from all around. She held out her hands, as if doing so would freeze time. "W-what are you doing?"

"Detective," Lucifer shouted, "You might been hurt, babe!" And he sang over the music. Rather poorly. Instead, he reenacted moves from the video. Again, rather poorly. As the opening verse of the song played, she quickly realized that was the theme of his spontaneous serenade. "Come on, detective. I know you know the steps!"

Chloe's mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. He was a train wreck. She hated how perfect he was at being intentionally bad. Especially to one of the best songs in existence. "What are you doing?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but kept up with the moves. He missed a line in the chorus to speak. "We need to loosen you up." And then, he picked up the lyrics from the following line. Chloe backed away when he neared her, fighting a fit of laughter.

The chorus would end soon. He stepped out of the choreography to shake his whole body around her, circling her and stopping her from moving any farther back. Her back was against his chest. The song called for him to pelvic thrust into her bum, apparently, and she felt his very solid, hard erection. She sprang away from him, turning in time to take over for JC's part of the song right after the first chorus.

It had been years since she'd tried the exact steps, but they were almost ingrained into her DNA. Lucifer shimmied over toward her and shouted, "Teach me your ways, detective."

Unlike him, she couldn't fathom skipping over a piece of the song. Her voice carried louder over the piercing noise to prove a point. When a break in the song occurred, she swayed her hips in a similar way a teenager would at a school dance while she tried to remember the next steps. "I'm not a Jedi!" It was a callback. One she was particularly fond of.

The chorus sounded, and they faced each other, performing similar steps, except this time, he went out of his way to make sure she knew he was making fun of her. "I think it might be a deal breaker that you can't stand them!"

Lucifer grimaced. "It's a deal breaker that you _like_ them!" he shouted back.

The music slowed, and Chloe stopped shout-singing to catch her breath; meanwhile, Lucifer took over the slow part, serenading to her and stroking her face. Her heartbeat sped up, and she licked her lips, biting them a bit afterward. His eyes flashed down at her lips, and the whole world faded away.

Pulling her lips to his, Lucifer aggressively managed to get her to open her mouth to him, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. He was relentless and wild. She tried to keep up with his expert speed, but he pulled away before she could. Hands were on the fastened belt around her waist, stripping it from her body. She was sure she heard a tear in the fabric, but he gave her no opportunity to confirm the theory.

Depositing her atop his piano, he hooked his fingers under her panties on her outer hips and ripped the rain-soaked fabric away. His eyes left her chest for a second to meet her eyes. Still looking at her, he shoved his mouth against the apex of her thighs, at her center.

The detective moaned aloud, louder than the music. Stroke. Lick. Suck. Stroke, lick, and then suck. He used his hands to spread her legs out until he fit her legs over his shoulders. "Lucifer!" she cried. Literally, Chloe was crying. She didn't know when the tears formed or why. She didn't care. This was happening, and it was unlike anything she'd experienced.

Lucifer moved one hand up to the small of her back, pushing her toward the edge of the cool piano, allowing him better access to what he sought. He stuck his tongue inside her, and she was lost. Her eyes opened, and she started to fall back. Her hair swept over the black surface, and her head almost touched. He held her in place. His strength easily allowed him to command her body to do his bidding.

Chloe felt around until her hands were in her hair or touching her throat while she stared at the dark ceiling. Tears rolled down over her temples and into her hair. He didn't stop. Fingers curling in her hair, she started moving her hand closer to her chest, her collar bone moving back and forth as her arched body naturally followed Lucifer's slowing pace.

When her whole body trembled, he stuck two fingers inside her, curling and gently scratching. The music faded away into the background, still loud, but sounding quite far away. Swallowing, Chloe's eyes fluttered open and closed. A tension in every crevice of her body coiled tighter and tighter until it nearly broke her in half. Upon opening her eyes, her whole body shuddered as he guided her to the peaks of ecstasy and ushered her back down to earth. Just then, the song ended.

More than anything, the detective yearned to hold Lucifer. He gave her one last, long lick before prowling up her body, rubbing his mouth on her stomach and kissing her breasts. More tears fell, and her body still shook.

Lucifer slid his hands behind her until he cupped the curve of her back on either side. When his hands moved to her shoulders, he gently guided her body back upright. When her spine was straight, he pressed his hard chest against hers, earning a moan from deep in her throat. When she said his name, she pressed her mouth against his, tasting herself.

As she pulled away from their chaste kiss, Lucifer breathed out unexpectedly. His mouth chased hers, but didn't immediately pursue a deeper kiss. They pecked each other a few times until he opened his mouth, allowing her to explore him at her pace. She timidly brushed her tongue over his, and she felt his body quake in her arms. Pulling apart, she pressed a final firm kiss on his mouth. She busied her hands with his robe belt, easing it from the loose knot with ease.

Lucifer ran his mouth over her breasts and shoulders, snuggling against her throat and sucking on the skin there until it barely stung. The silk filed between her thumb and index finger, which ran up and down the path over and over again. She opened her eyes when her mouth found his again, seeing his lids sluggishly close. It made him look intoxicated. If what he felt was anything remotely similar to how she felt, she understood.

The path to his exposed cock was met with unsteady hands until the instant her fingertips gently touched it. Lucifer pulled his hips away and whispered her name. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I won't last much longer." She withdrew her hand and moved it to his cheek, searching his eyes. His mouth was on hers again until he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. His hands guided her off the piano, and he lowered her to achieve the best angle. Eyes open, he placed his tip at her opening. "Chloe," he repeated. It sounded like a prayer on his lips. Maybe it was.

She lined her mouth up to his ear. "I'm yours, Lucifer." Chloe reached down to fit her hands over his ass, squeezing a bit more rough than she'd intended.

When he swallowed, she kissed his bobbing Adam's apple. Lucifer returned the gesture and once again steadied her so that the small of her back was against the piano. "I've waited forever to find you," he whispered as he eased himself inside her, eyes half-lidded. As she moaned, Lucifer began saying things in many different languages. Each time his mouth shaped unknown words, he placed a kiss somewhere on her face, chest, neck, or shoulders. His kisses were random and only strengthened the urgency passing between them.

The tip of him brushed against her, and they gasped. Chloe's throat tightened, forcing the last of her shaky breath to sound more like a moan. His eyes slammed shut, and he pressed against her, deliberate and slow. Meeting her mouth again, he reached for her hips and spread her legs wider just as he slid the smallest part of himself inside.

Chloe broke their kiss to inhale, body shaking as she accommodated his girth. The detective was sure at some point he'd told her he was quite average. Based on her loose memory, he hadn't been shy with the information. Boy, had he underestimated. Her stomach twisted as he moved into her. Pain wasn't something she'd call what she felt. The sensation splintered from deep within her, feeding her nervous system until her toes curled. Fingers twitching, Chloe busied her hands by moving them around his neck and bit her lip as another inch buried deep within her.

"Lucifer!"

His mouth ran wild with its frenzy of words spilling from his lips. She could only make out a few languages, but that was hardly her focus for the moment. She curled over him until her forehead rested on his shoulder and her breasts rubbed against his slick muscles. They were both rather sweaty, but she hardly cared. Sucking in a breath through her teeth, Chloe sealed her lips on the skin near the base of his throat.

An idea planted in her mind. It came from nowhere. After about a few seconds of her endless sucking, she replaced her lips with the edge of her teeth, nipping and teasing his skin there. The action earned her a loud groan.

Lucifer slammed her against the side of the piano, his hands on her ass to absorb the force to prevent her pain. He was fully sheathed, and he was so hot inside her. His whole body was like a furnace, and she didn't know if that had anything to do with him being the devil or not. Pulling back to survey her progress, she saw markings bruising his skin where her mouth had been. Underneath his skin, lightning appeared to crackle and whirl across his body. His eyes were ablaze.

He stilled her, curling his head into her chest. "Give me a moment, detective."

"What's happening?"

Lucifer's chest expanded and contracted against her body so much she thought he would pop like a balloon. "My devil face desires to make an appearance." When she swallowed, he met her gaze, chuckling softly. "Sorry, detective." He kissed her throat. "I'm still finding out my limits with this shifting nonsense."

He flexed his muscles, making him spasm deep inside her. Moaning, Chloe nuzzled her nose against his stubble. "Please, Lucifer."

"Detective, if we're not careful, you'll soon be greeted with my other side." Lucifer held her tighter, but she wasn't going anywhere: especially not when she felt like this. Nothing in this whole world compared, at least nothing came to mind in the moment. "Last time, you ran screaming your head off."

"Stop being such a perv, then. Think about what…I don't know…who's that guy on all the romance novels?"

He pulled back, and his eyes stopped glowing fire. "Fabio? You want me to be Fabio?"

"Is that his name?" Shaking her head, Chloe stole a kiss. "What do angels think about?"

Lucifer chuckled, the sound more a whisper. "It's not that easy, detective."

"Chloe," the detective corrected. Kissing him again, she eventually pulled away. His skin no longer crackled or illuminated. "No 'detectives' when we're making love." He nodded, but stayed quiet. Their silence caused her stomach to flip and her heart to beat faster. "Whatever happens between us, I won't run out on you." The low light caught the side of his face. Half was dimly lit, while the other half was cloaked in the shadows. "Slow, if you need to," she whispered. The edge of her tongue caressed his lips. He opened for her, and they kissed longer than they had at the church. "I just want you." He sucked in a breath, and she touched his stubble again. "Love me any way you need to. We'll work through everything together."

Their breaths tangled, as they remained close while they stared at each other. Lucifer's brows dipped, and he moved his head against her lips. The sweat there was thick, but the salty taste hardly distracted her. Chloe sealed her mouth on his skin there for a second. She slid her fingers in his hair. He was intent on holding back, and she yearned to be ignorant of his other face, if for one night.

This was the man who she loved and who loved her in return. He'd spared her life several times more than she deserved. He was good with Trixie, despite always calling her a spawn. Most importantly, he was buried to the hilt in her. She'd imagined this more than she'd ever admitted. Nothing would prevent her from showing him how she felt. This night went beyond expression. Between each pulse of the vein in his cock, they silently vowed things she didn't understand yet.

But he loved her. Knowing that could carry her through a thousand storms.

Chloe nodded as his head turned to the side slightly. His first thrust was a test, a warning. When his skin didn't glow, he withdrew. Slowly. Inch by fucking inch. The next thrust tore her whole world apart.

 **. . .**

 **Please consider leaving a review. I have a lot going on right now, and I'd really love to keep the momentum for this story alive.**


	3. The First Cross-Planal Power Couple

_A DEVIL OF HIS WORD_

 _. . ._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Hello, readers! I've failed so many of you who have become invested in the world I've imagined for season 4. This story was supposed to be complete by now, but I've basically left it and you out to the cold. Sorry about that. I wish I could express why I've been gone for so long. I've been laser focused on trying to write an original series, I've forgotten how to have fun with writing. Authoring fanfiction has always been that for me. I'm back with a vengeance. I wish I could say I can update this weekly on a specific day, but my updates going forward **will** be frequent.

Please enjoy chapter 3! I haven't lost my vision for this story. I hope you'll stay along for the journey with me. :)

 **. . .**

Fingertips tickled the hair on her arm. The vibrant sensation made her toes curl. It didn't matter that the appendages were her own. The air hitting her tight, naked legs tingled, translating into a burst of energy that flowed straight to her heart, making her pulse race. Teetering on the edge of insanity, Chloe sighed.

Everything around her buzzed as more light tore through the windows and into the penthouse. At first, she'd had to move into the closet. The sun's rays were too harsh on her pupils for some reason. His closet smelled _amazing_. Like bourbon twisted with bergamot and eucalyptus. The silence was louder than ever before. It was hard to drown out, but then the ringing in her ears began singing to her. Words whispered into her ears and funneled into her brain, but for the life of her, she'd never understand what they meant to say.

All his designer shirts and suits hung, filed in the familiar way as they always had. Except now they were off-center. Chloe had ran her fingers across the hanging garments, dragging them with the lazy pace her body afforded her. Moving was rough. Bruises and pulled muscles from the previous night saw to that.

A smile tugged both corners of her mouth upward. After the years that stood between now and the first time she'd entered his club to question him, Chloe couldn't contain the fit of giddiness coursing through her veins. Even if she could control her broad smile and hushed giggles, the detective didn't mind the peace breaking down the last few feet of the thick walls once tightly coiled around her heart. Something shifted, that much was sure.

After pulling a white button down shirt down from the hanger and over her torso and a pair of his briefs over her legs, Chloe had meandered back out to the main part of the penthouse. Lucifer still slept. She'd been up for over an hour, spending the time by walking along every wall and surface of the dwelling just feeling and touching. The texture of the wall the safe was at in his room. The feel of the piano keys. The way that water drenched her fingertips as she washed her hands. The silky, smooth expanse of his couch and pillows.

Everything felt magnetic and magical: no matter how simple the object had always been to her.

The elevator dinged, and the sound sang across the living room all the way to where she lay on the sofa alone. Chloe popped her head up, shyly peeking over the top of it to see who was there. Her eyes lit up, widening with her smile. She hopped over the back of the couch and raced toward the elevator, sliding until hands caught either of her shoulders. Chloe looked down, seeing black dress socks extending up the length of her leg to just under her mid-calf. _No wonder why her feet felt heavenly!_

"Dan!" Her ex-husband flinched. She must have been shouting. Chloe reached for his hand and pulled him, struggling as she slipped against the slick floor a few times on her way to the windows. "Doesn't the sunlight feel like a fairytale against your skin?" She looked out over the city and quickly closed her eyes, inhaling whatever sweet fragrance lingered in the air.

"Chloe? What sunlight? It's barely dawn."

Chloe laughed, turning to face him. Knitting her brows downward, she shook her head, lifting her hands and looking around before twirling twice. "What are you talking about?"

"It's only five after six in the morning. The sun doesn't come up for another twenty ish minutes!" Dan retorted. He neared her, and she stood prone as he investigated her more closely. "Are you high, Chlo?" Looking around, he narrowed his eyes toward the bedroom. "I see you two took no time after the funeral to fuck."

Chloe flinched and reached for him as he began walking toward Lucifer's room. He dragged her a few inches until he stopped. Chloe steadied herself and shook her head. "Why are you angry?" The detective searched his eyes, which were a brighter blue than she remembered. "What's wrong?" Her voice sounded childlike, innocent the more she processed what was happening.

Dan grabbed her hands and threw them away from him. "Don't touch me!" He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer toward her, looking her up and down. His features pinched as his upper lip curled. "You're just like all the other women running around Los Angeles with him all over them."

Tears stung her eyes, the sensation more painful than anything inflicting her body. "I don't understand. Why are you here, if you're only going to insult me?"

"I went to your house last night and found Maze. She didn't sugarcoat what you were doing with who." He turned away from her, continuing his pursuit of the bedroom.

"Did you talk to Trixie?"

"I'M NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT TRIXIE!" Dan snapped back toward her, nostrils flaring and eyes maddening. She flinched.

The light flooding the penthouse dimmed, but she held his eyes despite her heart mourning the tremendous loss. "You have no right to criticize me or Lucifer," she whispered. A tear dripped down her cheek.

Dan followed it, until he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "You don't know half of anything right now, Chloe. I might be out of my mind right now, but the truth has never been more clear!"

"Stop talking in riddles and just say what you mean!"

Dan stepped toward her, but she stepped back until she hit the window. Thankfully, he didn't follow her anymore. "Everything you've ever endured is because of Lucifer!"

"That's not all true!" Chloe narrowed her eyes, mourning the loss of the warmth cocooning her body. "Bad things happen to everyone, Dan. I lost my father. I lost my pride when we started falling out of love. _You_ helped Malcolm, who kidnapped Trixie!"

"There she is!" he snapped. He stepped toward her and shook his head. "I was wondering when you were going to blame me!"

"I don't blame you!"

"But you don't blame Lucifer, either!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and bent down to roll the socks off her feet. Somehow they'd tightened in the few seconds Dan had been here. Casting them onto the couch, the detective rushed to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened, and she twisted back around, facing him. "I don't know who to blame anymore, Dan. Pierce seems like a good bet, but I'm trying to move on: to be happy for once."

Dan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her, out over the city now. "Chloe I don't think I'll ever be happy," he said.

Chloe moved closer to him, abandoning the elevator despite it ringing. She joined his side and stared back at the city. The peace that had once drenched her had faded completely. The world was smoggy and dark again. "I don't have the answers, Dan. There's nothing I can do to make you feel better right now. It kills me the see you like this."

Dan sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "Chloe, what do I do?"

Chloe softly smiled, though its glow didn't meet her eyes. "Start with Trixie. It's what I always do. After everything."

"She wants nothing to do with me, Chlo."

"You know that's not true." The detective looked up to him, seeing he already looked over to her. "It will take time and patience."

Dan sighed, almost sounding like a chuckle. "Two things I've mastered."

Chloe shrugged. "You'll get there, Dan."

"I don't think I will."

Swallowing, Chloe gently hit his arm, managing to capture his full, undivided attention. She crossed her arms and rubbed them, the pinch of cool air clenching her skin. "You will. One day at a time."

A loud sigh broke behind them, over toward the bar. "Do you know what I find curious, _Detective_ Dan?" Chloe turned her head, seeing Lucifer walk around the piano sans clothing. Just as Dan jumped, turning around, Lucifer said, "Ah! You should know I'm naked."

Dan gagged. "Didn't need to know that."

"Yes," Lucifer continued, "I also didn't need to wake up hearing your scratchy voice first thing after a good shag, but here we are."

When Dan cringed, Chloe shoved him toward the elevator, back turned, "Yes, well. This reunion is very touching. However, there's one too many people present."

"Clearly, detective, you have no right to judge a good ménage à trois seeing how you've never indulged."

Chloe stopped, smiling at Lucifer just as Dan gagged a little. "Just stop, okay?" He neared the elevator, which took its sweet time coming back up.

"I'm not the one barging in uninvited, Danny-dear." Lucifer sighed. "Perhaps you'll use this as a lesson the next time you feel comfortable enough in my home." Dan leaned against the piano, back to Lucifer still, and groaned. "Also, we did it right there last night. Three times, I think."

Chloe whirled around and whispered, "Lucifer!" Cheeks warm, she rolled her eyes just as he winked at her.

The elevator dinged, and Dan bolted.

The detective laughed, arms crossing again as she approached him. "You did not just say that!"

"Ah! But I did, detective." Lucifer wrapped his arms around her lower back, bringing her closer. A playful quirk of his right brow was all it took for her smile.

"Good morning, Lucifer."

"Sorry I overslept."

"Sleep...now _there's_ a word I love."

"Yes, I suppose me keeping you up until nearly four in the morning would make you say something like that."

Moving her arms around his shoulders, Chloe moved to kiss him quickly. "Can I ask a question?"

Lucifer lifted his brows. "Just one?"

Chloe laughed. "I don't want to worry about everything right now. You may be the devil, but right now, can we just be one man and one woman?"

Lucifer rubbed the small of her back with his thumb as he planted a kiss on her forehead, nodding. "Of course."

"What is this?" Chloe began. "Wait, that's too vague...What are we?"

Lucifer lifted her up, and Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips as he took them to his couch. He opened his mouth, but he narrowed his eyes, reaching underneath him and procuring a sock. "I see you've ransacked my things again, detective." He adjusted, and Chloe bent her legs, now straddling him and looking down. Her thumbs stroked his stubble as he simply stared up at her. "How do you feel, detective?" He lifted his brow and tilted his head. "About me?"

"You know I love you."

Lucifer smiled and claimed her mouth in a brief kiss. Leaning into her, he fit his head into the hollow of her throat, leaving a trail of delicate kissed up the expanse up to her jaw. "And I love you, Chloe." He interrupted her by kissing her more ardently this time. When she broke the kiss to breathe, she groaned. "What answer do you desire? Indulge me."

"I hate to dumb this down to middle school terms, but are we together? I honestly just need to know what I tell Trixie."

"Why?"

Chloe shrugged and looked at his bare chest. "She deserves the truth."

"The whole truth?" Lucifer caught her chin, brow raised and eyes narrow.

"Perhaps, eventually...but I'm tired of skirting around us as a topic around her. It was easier when you were always doing your own thing. But then you started coming over and playing board games with her. She's always liked you, and I think she was the first who saw this coming."

"Yes, your spawn is quite the exception."

Chloe smiled. "So?"

"What?" He had the nerve to be distracted with unbuttoning his shirt on her.

Chloe stopped him, staying his hands with her own. "I'll go with whatever you want. This is new to you."

"A lot of who I am is new to you, too," he countered. "Are you so sure you want to rush to labels already?"

"Right now our label is I don't know. It feels like such a cheap gimmick with Trixie. She deserves more."

Lucifer reached for the shirt again, taking the edge of the fabric between his fingers and lowering them until he got to his briefs. Chloe moaned, and lowered her forehead onto his. "If we're talking about clear labels hard to misinterpret, I suggest we stick to the ever-popular Facebook statuses. Perhaps 'In a relationship'?"

Chloe straightened, a smile thinning her lips. "What other titles would also be on the table?"

Lucifer shrugged. "How about the universe's first cross-planal power couple?"

"Shut up," Chloe said before lowering her mouth to his.

 **. . .**

 **Please consider leaving a review.**


End file.
